In His Eyes
by Ta-chan 76
Summary: "Dans la violence de leurs échanges, sa fureur d'antan refaisait surface. Au contact de sa peau, la chaleur qu'il croyait oubliée lui revenait, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en plusieurs millénaires... jusqu'à ce que Kanon ne détourne le regard." / RhadamanthexKanon. Happy Birthday, Saharu-chan


**Salut, tout le monde !**

A l'approche de l'hiver, du froid ambiant, de la grippe qui guette et des examens pour les concernés, il reste un bel événement à célébrer aujourd'hui :

**Joyeux anniversaire, Saharu-chan !** Oui, chaque année, on se répète. Mais chaque année, c'est toujours aussi vrai : tu es une auteure merveilleuse, une véritable perle sur ce fandom et c'est maintenant toujours grâce à toi que je trouve la motivation ou la volonté d'écrire à mon tour. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu es une merveilleuse amie, une source de soutien irremplaçable et une personne d'une sincère bonté. Je t'adore, et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, ma chère belle.

Voici donc ton cadeau, qui aura hélas pris deux ans à sortir. J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Il respecte en tout cas ce que tu m'avais demandé : un RhadamanthexKanon, se finissant "bien". Et je pense y avoir bien retranscrit mes headcanons les concernant. Bonne lecture, ma toute belle.

**Rating :** M

**Personnages :** Rhadamanthe/Kanon

**Résumé :** "Dans la violence de leurs échanges, sa fureur d'antan refaisait surface. Au contact de sa peau, la chaleur qu'il croyait oubliée lui revenait, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en plusieurs millénaires... jusqu'à ce que Kanon ne détourne le regard."

**Bon anniversaire à nouveau, ma chère Sa-chan, et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**IN HIS EYES**

Avec lui, tout passait par un regard.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'en apercevoir. Et contre toute attente, Kanon des Gémeaux n'était pas un homme particulièrement bavard ou expansif. Il avait émis la théorie que tant d'années à se voir limiter à l'ombre d'un autre, rien de plus qu'un reflet, avait donné à Kanon une capacité exceptionnelle de discrétion.

Du moins le supposait-il. Et impossible d'aborder le sujet avec lui, sous peine de dormir ce soir sur le sofa de ses propres appartements.

C'était donc un fait acquis : Kanon ne communiquait jamais avec plus de sincérité que lorsqu'il regardait son interlocuteur. Et aujourd'hui n'en était qu'un autre exemple.

Se permettant d'ignorer une énième délibération entre la Déesse de la Sagesse et son propre Seigneur, décidément en constant désaccord sur les modalités d'un pacte de non-agression, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern s'autorisa un regard à l'autre bout de la salle où les scribes désignés du jour, Saga et Kanon des Gémeaux, grattaient à toute vitesse plume sur parchemin, peinant à suivre le débit de parole de Saori Kido.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes pour que les deux Déités se retrouvent à bout de souffle, déclenchant un soulagement immense mais silencieux dans l'assemblée de Saints et de Spectres présents. Un répit qui s'annonça prolongé lorsque la Déesse de la Sagesse décréta qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment seule avec le Pope Shion, pour étudier les derniers points abordés de l'immense traité à venir.

Jamais, aux yeux et à la connaissance du juge, l'apaisement n'avait été aussi palpable.

De part et d'autre de sa personne, ses frères rangeaient négligemment leurs plumes, l'un s'indignant des restrictions imposées par la Déesse de la surface, l'autre s'interrogeant plus égoïstement sur la durée de la pause accordée. Rhadamanthe choisit pour l'heure de les ignorer. Et comme toujours, sans même pouvoir s'y opposer, ses yeux lâchèrent les interminables lignes sur parchemin, pour se fixer sur son ancien adversaire. Qui releva aussitôt la tête pour lui faire face.

Chacun de leurs échanges ressemblait à un nouvel affrontement.

Rhadamanthe savait que sa propre attitude y était pour beaucoup, mais il éprouvait une forme de plaisir coupable à voir Kanon si bien y répondre. D'un regard, ils s'évaluaient. S'étudiaient. Cherchaient toujours la moindre faiblesse, la moindre ouverture à exploiter.

Puis Rhadamanthe fronçait les sourcils et Kanon retrouvait son éternel sourire en coin... et alors, ce regard changeait. De plus en plus fréquemment, notait d'ailleurs Rhadamanthe. Mais il n'aurait pu le démentir : dans les yeux de Kanon, il se sentait redevenir humain.

Dans la violence de leurs échanges, sa fureur d'antan refaisait surface. Face à sa langue acerbe, il retrouvait la volonté de défier et de vaincre. Au contact de sa peau, la chaleur qu'il croyait oubliée lui revenait, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en plusieurs millénaires.

...Et d'autres émotions, plus néfastes, se réveillaient également.

A cet égard, il était conscient de manquer de mesure, ce dont Kanon ne semblait pas se formaliser. Mais une impatience grandissante le prit à mesure que Saga des Gémeaux s'approchait de son cadet, l'interpellant sur ses notes. Et ce fut bel et bien de la colère qu'il éprouva lorsque, surprenant leur échange, l'aîné des jumeaux apposa sa main sur le bras de son frère, l'arrachant aussitôt à leur joute mentale.

Trop tard alors pour raccrocher l'attention de Kanon, qui se détourna avec un réel empressement, toujours incapable de soutenir fermement son regard en de telles occasions. Une habitude détestable, mais compréhensible du point de vue du juge.

Impossible, néanmoins, d'expliquer cet énervement qui le saisit lorsque l'attention de Kanon fut à nouveau happée, d'un simple rapprochement de son frère désignant leurs parchemins et lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Dès leur premier contact, il n'était pas parvenu à apprécier Saga des Gémeaux. Il n'y avait pas eu de raison particulière à cette animosité mais sa simple vue suffisait à l'agacer prodigieusement, au détriment de tout bon sens. Et, chose merveilleuse, l'aîné des Gémeaux le lui rendait fort bien. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, il trouvait de très bons motifs à ce manque mutuel d'affinité. Les menaces à peine dissimulées à son égard, les commentaires à volume sonore considérable sur son désir de trouver à Kanon un partenaire acceptable... Mais il estimait que Saga avait atteint son maximum avec la boîte de préservatifs laissée dans la besace de Kanon, accompagnée de la charmante note « En trois mille ans, on ne sait pas où ça a traîné. »

Oui. L'ex-Pope félon l'agaçait... Mais jamais autant que lorsque d'un simple murmure, il accaparait à lui seul toute l'attention de Kanon. Et que les yeux gémellaires se teintaient de ce mélange singulier d'affection et d'admiration, dont Saga était le seul bénéficiaire. Et ce malgré leurs antécédents.

Des murmures s'échangèrent un instant. Suivi d'un léger rire étouffé derrière leurs plumes. Rhadamanthe se sentit serrer le poing. Ce qui, immanquablement, déclencha un soupir amusé à sa droite.

...Évidemment. Depuis le début de la rencontre divine, il avait essayé d'occulter sa présence. Mais rien n'y aurait fait : volontairement ou non, Milo du Scorpion n'était pas homme à passer inaperçu. Un sacré handicap pour un assassin, nota mentalement le Juge, mais il ne pouvait nier une certaine efficacité au huitième gardien. Notamment la rapidité avec laquelle il détectait le plus infime changement d'émotion chez ceux qu'il observait. Le genre de talents que Rhadamanthe considérait avec un certain dédain, qu'il ne se gêna pas pour manifester lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le Scorpion. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser ce dernier, et par conséquent de monter d'un cran l'énervement du Juge. Énervement qui atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, le Scorpion se désintéressa totalement de lui, rapportant lui aussi son attention sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux, à qui il adressa un signe de main discret.

Et ce fut à une métamorphose que Rhadamanthe assista.

Sous ses yeux, les traits de Kanon s'adoucirent aussitôt. Et jamais il ne lui avait connu le sourire qu'il présenta à cet instant au Chevalier du Scorpion. Rien de cette réserve insupportable et détonante, exclusive à Saga. Pas de pointes sarcastiques comme dans les grimaces qu'il lui réservait d'ordinaire.

D'un seul regard, Milo du Scorpion avait éveillé à la vie le visage de Kanon, qui lui renvoyait sa joie sans la moindre méfiance ou hésitation. Sans une once de calcul ou de manipulation.

Un visage sincère.

Assez pour donner au spectre de la Whyvern le besoin irrésistible et de quitter le treizième temple du Sanctuaire, profitant de la mêlée de chevaliers et de soldats ayant choisi de l'imiter, persuadés de la durée prolongée de ce répit. A son grand soulagement, aucun de ses frères ne jugea utile de l'interroger sur la raison de son départ soudain. ...Et pas un instant, Kanon ne se tourna pour constater son absence. A leur manière, ils restaient encore prudents sur le sujet.

A sa sortie, le soleil omniprésent du Sanctuaire l'assaillit, l'aveuglant et le retranchant à l'ombre d'une colonne : une conséquence de la vie prolongée aux Enfers, qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un rictus moqueur et satisfait aux chevaliers des Poissons et du Cancer, qui le dépassèrent avec superbe, leurs armures lui renvoyant davantage de rayons agressifs.

...A priori, une forme de rancune restait présente. Il en prenait bonne note.

-Du mal à se concentrer ?

A son grand mécontentement, il se trouva incapable de contenir un grognement. Ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas au Saint du Scorpion qui vient s'adosser à son tour contre la colonne, avec une proximité et un amusement qu'un spectre du juge Rhadamanthe aurait estimé suicidaire.

-On ne peut pas vraiment vous en tenir rigueur. Paraît-il que Saori Kido a été éduquée pour devenir femme d'affaire... ça ressort assez clairement pendant ces entretiens.

-Les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire commencent toujours leurs conversations en blasphémant leur Déesse ?

-On s'y fait vite, vous verrez. Ceux qui s'en offusquaient encore ont changé d'avis depuis cette incarnation.

Pour toute réponse, Rhadamanthe haussa lentement les épaules, lui signalant que s'il n'était pas en désaccord avec cette information, il s'en moquait tout autant.

-Alors ?

-Posez votre question directement.

-Votre opinion sur les termes et la durabilité de ce traité ?

-Il n'est guère encore signé. Et vous n'encouragez pas sa mise en œuvre en importunant directement un Juges des Enfers.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en nous, d'accord, j'ai bien compris. Mais après tout, je ne faisais pas non plus confiance à Kanon la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. C'est fou, comme les choses changent...

Le Saint du Scorpion ne souriait plus. Plus que le sujet même de la discussion, ce fut l'indication pour Rhadamanthe que son interlocuteur était enfin sérieux. Aussi daigna-t-il enfin lui faire face, non sans une certaine tension :

-C'est donc le sujet que vous souhaitez aborder ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si le précédent vous avait absorbé.

-J'ignorais que Kanon des Gémeaux avait fait l'acquisition d'un chaperon.

-Disons plutôt que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir eu des tendances... eh bien, « gémeau-nomaniaques. »

Sans surprise, la plaisanterie n'eut pas le moindre effet sur le spectre. Mais l'information, elle, ne passa pas inaperçue.

Rhadamanthe avait toujours estimé stupide la croyance commune selon laquelle la nature de l'armure finissait par altérer celle de son porteur. Pourtant, les faits étaient là : la Wyvern n'était ni prêteuse, ni permissive. Et le spectre dut faire preuve d'un certain effort pour la retenir de sortir ses griffes lorsque Milo du Scorpion laissa couler un regard appréciateur le long des toges des Gémeaux, qui entamaient leur sortie côte-à-côte.

-Vous cherchez volontairement à m'énerver ?

-Je sais que Kanon parle peu de lui. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait évoqué nos relations passées auprès de vous. Mais j'aime jouer franc jeu... D'autant plus que je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en devinant que vous ne le voyez pas uniquement pendant les négociations officielles ?

-Donc, vous êtes là pour moraliser votre pair et me dissuader. Je croyais les agents du Sanctuaire capables de plus de subtilité.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, Rhadamanthe sentit une forme d'offuscation chez son interlocuteur, qui fit claquer sa langue avec agacement :

-Vous m'avez pris pour Saga ? Kanon pourrait choisir un Dieu ou – l'Olympe nous en garde – un Chevalier d'Argent, ça ne me concernerait pas vraiment.

-En ce cas, que me vaut le déplaisir de cet entretien ?

-Un simple conseil : faîtes un effort pour le comprendre.

...Rhadamanthe n'admit jamais réellement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il haussa un brin le sourcil, demandant silencieusement au Scorpion s'il avait mal entendu. Le huitième gardien l'ignora consciemment, poursuivant sur son idée :

-Je ne cherche pas à vous insulter. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'ai une vague sympathie pour vous, malgré nos antécédents. Mais il y a encore des choses que vous vous butez à ignorer. J'aimerais y remédier.

-J'estime votre offre 'appréciable', mais inutile.

-Elle vous aiderait pourtant à élucider quelques mystères...

-Si mystère il y a.

-Alors vous pouvez sans doute me dire pourquoi il refuse encore parfois de vous regarder ?

...Cette fois-ci, Rhadamanthe ne put contenir une vague agressive de cosmos, qui fit reculer le Scorpion et se retourner, suspicieux, les quelques chevaliers encore présents. Et malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour retrouver son calme, les ailes de la Vouivre menaçaient de se déployer sous sa toge.

Là encore, pourtant, Milo du Scorpion demeura imperturbable, se contentant de rajuster lentement les plis de sa cape avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers lui, résolu :

-Ceci n'a rien d'un avertissement. Je le répète : je ne peux en rien m'impliquer dans ses choix. Mais certaines choses ne peuvent éternellement être ignorées... Et il me semble que l'échéance n'est plus très loin.

Estimant sans doute qu'il tenait là un départ en bonne et due forme, le huitième gardien se contenta d'agiter légèrement la main et de clôturer leur entretien, quittant l'ombre protectrice des colonnes pour rejoindre un homme que Rhadamanthe identifia comme le Chevalier du Verseau, qui lui décocha par ailleurs un regard ferme, mais compatissant : le Juge ne fut pas certain d'en comprendre la raison.

Et pour être honnête, sa seule certitude fut celle de la colère, insidieuse, qui s'empara lentement de lui quand à nouveau, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kanon des Gémeaux, qui remontait enfin au treizième temple...

...Et qu'il détourna le regard.

* * *

Sans mauvais jeu de mots, la journée avait été un Enfer.

Trois nouvelles heures de négociation s'étaient, sans surprise, conclues sur un nouveau différent, auquel aucune des deux Divinités n'avait concédé. Après une heure supplémentaire d'échanges privés entre Shion et Athéna, la décision fut prise d'instaurer une nouvelle audience à la première heure du lendemain. Information qui ne manqua pas d'achever les chevaliers présents, et Rhadamanthe n'y fit pas exception.

Il lui faudrait donc revenir au Sanctuaire. Supporter à nouveau les querelles divines. Et si la malchance atteignait son comble, tenir une nouvelle conversation avec le Chevalier du Scorpion...

Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement.

-Encore à ruminer cette journée ?

...Rhadamanthe savait qu'il avait tort de s'y habituer. Il se haïssait de s'y accoutumer. Pourtant, il ne considérait plus en rien surprenant le bruit caractéristique des pas de Kanon sortant de sa salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile qu'il avait désormais l'habitude d'oublier ici, se séchant sommairement les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il n'avait pas demandé à emprunter.

Le juge savait qu'il pouvait légitimement lui reprocher cette attitude pour le moins cavalière. Tout particulièrement aujourd'hui. Qu'il aurait pu également se contenter d'ignorer sa remarque et de le mettre à la porte.

Il s'en trouva pourtant incapable.

-Cite moi ne serait-ce qu'une personne présente aujourd'hui qui ne soit pas en train d'en faire de même.

-Un point pour toi. Mais sérieusement, si tu as prévu de tirer la gueule toute la soirée, je rentre au Sanctuaire.

Le geste qu'il fit pour lui attraper le poignet tenait purement du réflexe, et le juge s'en maudit à nouveau. Mais il restait néanmoins presque vital de l'empêcher de lui échapper, de l'entraîner avec lui sur le sofa.

De réclamer ce qu'il savait injuste d'estimer sien.

Le baiser ne fut que la suite logique de ces événements. Comme à chaque fois que Rhadamanthe l'initiait, les sourcils de Kanon se relevèrent lentement, seule manifestation de sa surprise avant qu'il n'y réponde avec autant de vigueur, s'amusant du mordillement que le juge ne manquait jamais d'appliquer sur sa lèvre, signe supplémentaire de la possessivité féroce du spectre de la Whyvern.

Ce sursaut de surprise, encore une chose que le juge ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer : il estimait que depuis le temps qu'ils en échangeaient, Kanon aurait pu s'y habituer, d'autant qu'il ne tardait jamais à lui rendre l'attention, s'amusant sans doute de la rapidité avec laquelle le juge cédait à la moindre de ses pulsions. Une main gémellaire passa d'ailleurs derrière sa nuque, y exerçant la pression si familière, signe incontestable que Kanon était d'humeur à poursuivre l'activité lancée.

Mais Rhadamanthe, ce soir, trouva la volonté de s'éloigner. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'apporter son lot d'agacement sur l'expression de Kanon, qui ne put s'empêcher de claquer la langue d'un air mécontent.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Pour toute réponse, il n'aurait eu qu'une question. Tout en sachant que la poser était le meilleur moyen de risquer de voir le Gémeau lui échapper, une fois de plus. Et peut-être définitivement. Un sacrifice auquel, en dépit de tout bon sens, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se résoudre.

C'était pourtant dans ces quelques moments où il laissait le doute le submerger que la sagacité de Kanon prenait le dessus, allant de pair avec un sens de l'observation qu'il avait toujours trouvé inquiétant.

L'esprit de Kanon semblait alors s'immiscer en lui, analysant jusqu'aux moindres détails de son attitude et de ses gestes. L'hésitation de sa main derrière sa tête, son regard qui s'assombrissait plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait, la crispation de sa mâchoire dans une expression figée de colère froide.

Kanon, comme toujours, analysa. Et Kanon, comme toujours, comprit.

-...Vraiment ? Maintenant ?

Rhadamanthe tâcha à ne pas éprouver de remords face au Chevalier des Gémeaux qui se mordit les lèvres et une fois de plus, laissa son regard échapper au sien. Ce que le juge ne supporta pas.

D'un geste dont il n'avait pas tout à fait évalué la violence, il attrapa le visage de Kanon, le forçant à lui faire face. Le mettant au moins à son niveau d'énervement. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Rhadamanthe était un juge. Il récoltait les faits. Et par-dessus tout, il lui fallait la vérité, aussi déplaisante puisse-t-elle être.

Aussi attendit-il, dans un silence qui se fit progressivement glacial, que Kanon atteigne ses derniers retranchements moraux. Et lorsque le Saint des Gémeaux poussa rien de moins qu'un soupir à fendre l'âme, il sut qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause ce soir.

-...Un traître, Rhadamanthe. Et un Demi-Dieu. Au-delà d'un côté horriblement cliché, peux-tu vraiment accepter ça ?

La surprise avait été totale.

Et alors qu'il cherchait la suite d'une réponse sur le visage de Kanon, les yeux bleus se dérobèrent une fois de plus. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Rhadamanthe eut enfin le sentiment de le comprendre.

Et de réaliser que la démarche de Kanon n'avait peut-être pas été aussi égoïste qu'il se l'était figuré.

Rhadamanthe peinait à s'imaginer la vie de Kanon au Sanctuaire. La parole et la confiance d'Athéna, toute puissante soit-elle aux yeux de ses fidèles, ne devaient guère suffire à réhabiliter totalement l'homme si longtemps reconnu comme le mauvais jumeau. Le Dragon des Mers. Le traître au Sanctuaire et à sa Déesse.

Nul doute, face à un si navrant palmarès, que le moindre signe de relation avec un spectre d'Hadès n'allait en rien l'aider à rétablir une image de confiance dans le domaine de la Déesse de la Sagesse. Mais jamais il n'avait soupçonné que cette distance glaciale fixée par Kanon avait comme intéressement premier sa propre image. Et alors seulement, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux :

Kanon ne se jugeait pas _digne_ de lui. Et cela lui paraissait tout aussi incongru qu'évident : dans la fuite de ses regards, l'ironie et la désinvolture avec lesquelles il traitait leurs échanges, cette volonté constante d'éloignement face aux regards extérieurs... Kanon se détachait à tout prix d'un statut aux côté d'un fils de Zeus. D'un juge des Enfers. D'un roi des temps anciens.

Un être qui, à ses yeux, ne pourrait jamais s'abaisser au niveau d'un renégat.

A cet instant, Kanon daigna relever la tête, et affronter son regard. Le considérant, une fois encore, comme un imbécile pour ne pas avoir compris l'évidence. Pour cette fois, Rhadamanthe ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Et il comprit à quel point il lui serait désormais impossible de se passer de ce caractère abominable. Addictivement abominable.

Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin habituel entre ses épais cheveux bleutés, et le baiser qui s'ensuivit tenait plus de la morsure. De la possessivité presque animale qui lui venait toujours à ses côtés et que ce soir, il n'avait nul intention de contenir. Et il aurait peiné à décrire la satisfaction qui le tint face à la surprise totale du Gémeau, qui n'aurait jamais su anticiper une telle réponse.

Ce n'était même plus un avertissement. Pas plus qu'une menace. Rien de plus que l'expression factuelle de la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

Celle de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Et si la main du Dragon des Mers se fit anormalement hésitante, elle n'en vint pas moins agripper violemment ses cheveux, scellant une promesse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être énoncée : l'un et l'autre s'étaient déjà clamés. Et ce dès leur première rencontre. Kanon, en l'entraînant avec lui dans la mort, s'appropriant cet adversaire dévastateur, sa force et sa fureur qu'il lui avait entièrement dédié.

Rhadamanthe se détacha de ses lèvres, écartant les cheveux humides afin de planter ses dents autour de l'immense cicatrice barrant la poitrine de Kanon, lui arrachant un grondement inédit : le juge, quant à lui, s'approprierait sa fierté. Sa liberté, hurlée du plus profond de cette chair meurtrie et dévastée. Et Rhadamanthe était prêt à y voir toute la beauté qui s'en échappait, y replongeant sans hésitation avec rien de moins que l'obsession, ultime et implacable.

Il s'y jetterait, à l'infini, y entraînant irrémédiablement l'étrange et insaisissable créature qui le rejeta sur le divan, seule manière qu'il avait trouvé de manifester son accord, s'attaquant sans plus de discours à la chemise du juge tandis que ce dernier arrachait le cordon retenant son pantalon.

L'espace d'un instant, entre deux baisers dévorants, Rhadamanthe se surprit à s'interroger si tout cela ne ferait pas de lui aussi, un jour, un traître... Mais Kanon chassa lui-même cette pensée en le plaquant au milieu des coussins, l'enjambant pour mieux s'y déhancher, pour lui couper toute retraite. Lui rappelant qu'ils étaient, avant tout, adversaires. Et que si leurs Maîtres en venaient à la folie d'une nouvelle guerre, ils ne déserteraient pas. Et s'affronteraient une fois encore, dans la plus sublime des luttes, pour disparaître ensemble. Et que cela s'impose pour eux comme une évidence leur insufflait un sentiment d'horreur dont ils se délectaient.

Adversaires. Complets en s'affrontant, s'étreignant.

Alors le combat reprit. Morsures, ongles plantés dans un dos pâle courbé. Vêtements arrachés, des doigts blancs agrippant sans ménagement les cuisses désirées. Coups de reins répétés, intenses. Une main libérée de toute incertitude, crispée dans des cheveux blonds. Une autre plus pâle, tirant sur des mèches azurées. Un baiser, comme une provocation, un appel.

Et un regard, enfin, pour sceller l'éternité de leur lutte.


End file.
